


So Much For Relaxation

by stellacanta



Series: Shiro's Vacation Week 2k18 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 08:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14184717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellacanta/pseuds/stellacanta
Summary: Shiro’s Vacation Week: February 27 - Surprise,Revealing, Subjective“Oh damn Shiro! Looking good there!”Shiro turned and glared at Lance who had called out, a light blush on his face. For his part the blue paladin was fanning himself. The blush on his face grew at the leering wink that Lance gave him.





	So Much For Relaxation

“Oh damn Shiro! Looking good there!”

Shiro turned and glared at Lance who had called out, a light blush on his face. For his part the blue paladin was fanning himself. The blush on his face grew at the leering wink that Lance gave him.

“Ignore him Shiro,” Keith said as he approached Shiro from behind, startling him. “Lance is just being an ass, as usual.” Shiro watched as Keith and Lance exchanged a pair of heated glares. He sighed. He was going to have to jump in before a fight started out wasn’t he?

Shiro spoke right as Lance opened his mouth, “Keith you don’t have to jump in like that.” Keith gave him a look like he didn’t quite believe him. “I can take care of Lance by myself, I don’t need you to jump in like that.”

Keith was about to say something when Lance beat him to it. “Yeah, Keith. Shiro is a big boy now, and, you know, from the size of those muscles, he’s a really big boy!”

“Keith!” Keith barely dived out of Shiro’s grasp as he throttled Lance. Shiro sighed from where he stood on the beach, in his swim trunks, as the two began to wrestle in front of him. He grimaced and looked towards the waves which ebbed and flowed before he turned back towards Lance and Keith. He should break the two up. (So much for a relaxing vacation at the beach.)


End file.
